


Never cease to amaze me

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec and tentative explorations. Set after episode 13, no exactly defined time frame, though. Their relationship is still very fresh and innocent, and this has no plot, really, again, it's just a sensual Malec scene, set on the couch in Magnus' loft. Featuring an apparent slight hand kink of mine. And more. Yeah. I guess this is kind of soft core porn. Ish.<br/>Made with love to hopefully be enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never cease to amaze me

**Author's Note:**

> You people are awesome. Did I say I had a ton of other stuff to do? Oooops. I do, but your sweet feedback and my obsessive nature that doesn’t want to know better made this happen. Don’t remember ever writing something this quickly. Enjoy.

Eventually, they’ve ended up on the couch. Alec’s tall frame is leaned back; half reclined in the corner, Magnus next to him, feet up sideways, knees nudging Alec’s lightly.

Magnus' heart is beating with a steady excitement he didn’t think he’d feel again. They’ve not done this enough, will never have done this enough, Magnus is sure, just sitting together like this, letting the day’s weight slowly slide from their shoulders, as much as they’ll ever let it go. Precious, precious time together.

During a comment in their earlier quiet conversation, Magnus had placed his hand on top of Alec’s. He doesn’t even remember what it was that he was saying, only that Alec has kept his hand there, had started playfully, absent-mindedly exploring it while they were talking. Now that the conversation has run dry, comfortably, the intimate little touches of their hands are claiming Magnus’ entire focus, soothing and so very charged at the same time.

Magnus knows he’s always had an avid appreciation of hands, and not to repeat himself about the matter, but Alec’s are the definition of beauty to him. His impossibly long, strong fingers, such perfectly symmetrical nails for someone who doesn’t overly take care of them; they’re nothing short of sinful in their delicate grace on someone so innocent.

Alec’s onto him apparently, if the detailed attention he is putting into his every caress of fingers on knuckles is any indication.  Or he might even have a little appreciation thing going on himself, Magnus muses with delight.

Right now, Alec has Magnus' hand rested palm up inside his own one on his thigh, a single finger of his free hand tracing over the inside of Magnus' middle finger. He catches on the edges of one of Magnus’ rings, and repeats the motion, and it jolts through Magnus with a curious impact he didn’t expect.

“You can take them off, you know…” Magnus almost doesn’t recognize his own voice for the hoarse quality that has crawled into it. Alec looks up, something like surprise in his eyes, but then he smiles.

He takes off Magnus rings, one by one.  Languid, dragged out motions, fingertips a deliberate circle of soft pressure and friction caressing up the sensitive sides of Magnus fingers, sliding the metal off, disposing the rings on the arm rest next to them.  Magnus hasn’t been breathing right for the last half minute.

Then Alec trails his thumb over the small stripes of newly exposed skin, just where finger meets palm.

Magnus knew his hands were sensitive, but he never was aware of quite how directly some square millimeters of skin there would be wired straight to his cock. He slightly adjusts his position on the couch.

Alec goes on to changing the direction of his caresses, brushes feather light across Magnus’ palm now with the back of his knuckles and his smooth fingernails, and a shiver runs all across Magnus body.

It’s in his palms, that his magic comes together, focuses, and he’s always liked to feel things inside the center of his palm.

Like cupping hard nipples catching the skin just so, stroking flat hands over the short hairs on the back of Alec’s nape against the grain, or placing his hands on Alec’s chest, coarse hair there tickling every nerve ending even through thin cotton. And well, where did all those thoughts come from suddenly?  

Magnus shakes his head a little trying to get back some semblance of composure.

Instead he tries and concentrates on the rapt look on Alec’s face, studying him for some heartbeats.  There’s a thought, then a question on Magnus lips, and then he is already asking:

“Do you like me better with them off?”

Alec’s brows rise up, and his eyes are wide, but soon find their earnest focus in Magnus’ searching ones.

“No.” His voice is deep and gentle and matter-of-fact. ”No, I like them on you. Just right now… I want them off. Want you…” - Magnus watches Alec look fall to his lips, and listens to his voice crack – “… softer.”

If Magnus had breath to spare he is sure he would have laughed or mumbled something like: ”With the direction this is going, me being soft is a highly unlikely outcome.”

Well, maybe he did whisper something along these lines, because there’s a small knowing smile if not a blush on Alec’s features. But then Alec is already leaning forward reaching around Magnus for his necklaces.

The move brings his body's heat all around Magnus, envelops Magnus in the circle of strong arms, even if there is only brushing fleeting contact.  Alec’s chest almost comes close enough for Magnus to bury his face against, surely close enough to make him yearn to, when Alec leans even further, chin up over Magnus' shoulder to see what he is doing, cheek almost touching cheek, his breath against the side of Magnus’ neck.   

And Alec is not simply reaching for the clasp of the necklace, his finger are caressing, dancing their way there,  raising goose bumps in their wake all over Magnus' skin. Magnus feels Alec handle the delicate material of the clasp with the very tips of his fingers and nails, so carefully, drawing the occasional added circle around it on sensitive skin, while he opens all three of Magnus’ necklaces.  He lets them fall and slide down, their cool material slithering down Magnus' chest, pooling on the cushions of the couch, forgotten.

Then Alec just keeps his hands there at Magnus' nape, rubbing gentle circles with all his fingers, higher and higher, and Magnus wants to moan when they press into the crisply shorn hairs above the back of his neck's hairline.

Alec’s warmth leaves a little as he draws back, but only enough for him to search out Magnus eyes. A shy hand brushes over the artful wave of Magnus' hair, gently moving a dark lock out of Magnus' face, silently asking and receiving permission within their intense eye contact alone.  

He pulls Magnus closer to his chest again, and Magnus senses Alec’s lips ghost over the fine hairs above his ear, releasing breath warm over his temple. Magnus closes his eyes as Alec runs his fingers up and through Magnus’ hair for real, burying them into it, gently combing out the product. When Alec brings his fingers together and pulls lightly, it’s simply too much.

Magnus retreats a bit, nervous and excited laughter bubbling out of him, and Alec looks at him in question. Magnus slowly shakes his head to clear it a bit.

“Alexander, you’re a menace.”

Alec’s tone is laced with enjoyment and sincere surprise: “I am?”

“Hm…” Magnus can’t form more than the one breathy syllable, can’t believe the man in front of him. His forehead falls to Alec’s chest finally to hide the giddy brightness of his grin. And breathe a bit, just breathe him in.

“Magnus?” Alec waits for Magnus to look up again in answer.

“Will you lay down… on top of me?”

Magnus just stares at Alec for a moment, his mind truly, gloriously wiped empty for a few seconds.

Well, case in point for the statement he just made. This man is a veritable force of nature.

And Alexander might not even do it on purpose. He just does it.

And well.  No. Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He takes another very, very deep breath and sits up straighter, a playful impulse rising in his body before it reaches his mind.

Maybe this is a good time to earn a little bit of his control back.

Not that he will not relinquish it all freely and gladly again the moment Alec will ask.

But he can play at this game, too, can he not, he isn’t a centuries old warlock for nothing.

He lays eyes full of heat and fond amusement onto Alec’s long body, gradually having slid down onto the couch to almost a lying position.

“Oh well, let’s see… I mean, you need to be ‘soft’ enough for an endeavor like that, Alexander… Are you? ” He holds eye contact with Alec while his hand skims down over hard abs beneath smooth warm cotton.  There’s definitely nothing soft about the contracting muscles of Alec’s abdomen, and heat crawls up Magnus arm, as Alec’s breath catches harshly.

He stops his hand on Alec’s belt buckle, raising a curious playful eyebrow. “Well, what have we here…” He caresses along the edges of the buckle, more sensually than suggestively he likes to think, yet making sure Alec feels every testing tug and nudge he gives to the cool metal piece of combat wear. The only piece of combat wear Alec is wearing today, as he has noticed.  “Hm, a little sharp around the edges, isn’t it, uncomfortably cold to the touch as well…”

“Take it off, then.” Magnus locks eyes with Alec at the impatient and ragged quality of his voice. There’s a subtle high blush on Alec’s cheeks and hid eyes are dark and wide.

Magnus smiles and stands, and with a snap opens the buckle to pull the belt from Alec’s waist. The process brings up Alec’s hips, when the belt catches on the belt loops underneath Alec’s back, and Magnus tugs hard again. There’s a gleam in Alec’s eye that Magnus doesn’t think he imagines as Alec drops back to into the pillows.

Magnus grins, and suddenly, they find themselves sharing a breathless laugh that comes from deep within their chests, that ripples through and relaxes what is wound too tight. It makes everything even better, when Magnus steps close again.

“You really want this Alexander?” Magnus tone is warm and filled with all the affection that he feels. Which is a whole lot, who is he kidding.

“Yeah.” Alec’s legs part slightly, his shy but direct look convincing Magnus it’s for the practical reason mostly, which is giving Magnus space to kneel onto on the couch. But the implications. Oh, the implications, Magnus can’t stop himself from thinking.

So Magnus lowers himself and lays down on top of Alec gently, yet not hiding or holding back, letting him feel everything: Hard lines of muscles, relaxed and warm but hard still, beneath silky smooth fabric. And yes, the warm weight of his half-hard cock that settles close to Alec’s that he finds in quite a similar state.

They sink down deeper into it, testing how they fit together best, their heartbeats loud against their chests.

“Good?” Magnus angles his head to take in the picture that Alec makes.

Alec’s lips have fallen open and his eyes are wide and turned up at the ceiling unseeing.  He looks positively overwhelmed by the onslaught of all the different sensations, swallowing hard, his adam’s apple moving.

Yet he nods, earnest, even if a little dazed.

“Not too heavy…?”

Alec’s gaze comes down and settles on Magnus, clearing up a bit, though his voice is a little frayed at the edges.  “No… No, I like it… “

He takes a deep breath, and when he lets it out, his hands come up and loosely frame each side of Magnus face, brushing at strands of hair and skin.

And Magnus could die for the look that Alec gives him right there, so full of wonder and warmth.

Studying the promise on Alec’s face, the promise of the depth of everything they will do and be together, Magnus falls even harder for him.

He sets his chin carefully on Alec’s chest, and has to close his eyes against the intensity of it all for a moment. “Oh Alexander… “

“Magnus?” He feels Alec’s amused voice vibrate through their joined chests.

“Hm?” Magnus feels… he feels…

“Kiss me?”

Yes.

“Yes, I think I can do that.”

 

 

 

* * *

I looooooooove to read what you think about it<3 you can also find me here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reallysporadicsterekart on my former sterek now malec art and fic blog....


End file.
